[unreadable] [unreadable] The Thai Fogarty ITREOH Center will provide training and research opportunities in a partnership between Chulalongkorn University in Thailand and Rutgers-the State University of New Jersey and the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ) in the United States. Other collaborating institutions include the New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection (NJDEP), the New Jersey Department of Health and Senior Services (NJDHSS), Wake Forest University School of Medicine, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS), the US Geological Survey (USGS) and the Thai-US Fulbright Foundation. The project International Advisory committee consists of scientists from UC Berkeley, WHO, Wake Forest University, the editor of Public Health Reports, CDC, NIEHS, Chulalongkorn University, and the Executive Director of Thai-US Fulbright Foundation. The training and research objectives will be accomplished by in-country short- and long-term training opportunities as well as opportunities in the US for graduate degrees, visiting scholars, and short term training at Rutgers and UMDNJ as well as CDC, NIEHS, Wake Forest University, and two New Jersey State Agencies. Funding for the program will include the $150,000 per year from the FIC as well as a real dollar match of $15, 000 per year from the New Jersey Agricultural Experiment Station (NJAES) at Rutgers, $15,000 real dollar match from the UMDNJ-School of Public Health (SPH), Jubilee Scholarships from the Thai Government, and three short term ORISE fellowships (valued at $27,000) from the CDC We will have a pilot project program. The criteria include that the Principal Investigator be a Thai scientist and that there is at least one US scientist on the project. During all five years, there will be a project from the NJAES and SPH matching funds. In Years 2, 4, and 5, there will also be pilot projects supported by the FIC funds (two in Years 2 and 4, and four in Year 5). The major theme of this proposed ITREOH program is the consequences of pesticide use and control technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] This will provide a platform for advancing the public health capacity in Thailand as well as develop new research collaborations for Thai and US health scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]